justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Colors
Colors is a story created by JustLeafy. Overview It is basically the story that precedes the story of Mint the Leafyman. It talks about the life of Mint's father, Sgreen, and what he and his friends have done before Mint was born. Characters * Sgreen * Bluau * Orange * Agent Nuts * People in Leafy City * Cynt * Mint * Cyan Plot Before Mint was born, it was the generation of Sgreen, Bluau and Orange. All 3 characters were born in a hospital on Leafy City. Orange was born first in November 1968, then Sgreen in December 1970, then Bluau in February 1971. Ever since they went in pre-school, the three became friends. They loved playing with each other and hanging out. Later in the years, they started to have conversations, play together or hang out after school and have fun in general. However, when there is homework, they still hanged out, since they only took at most 30 minutes to finish their homework in first and second grade. Douglas Nuts is Bluau's second best friend, since 3rd grade, where they talked to each other and were close to best friends forever. However, this does not deny that Bluau is also friends with Sgreen, it's just that he is really good friends with Nuts, mainly due to the fact that their complexion were blue and they had some stuff in common. Nuts was also friends with Sgreen and Orange. Meanwhile, both Nuts and Bluau had dreams of becoming agents, though Bluau gave up his dreams of being one, and instead, decided to work as a marine engineer, while Nuts decided to continue with his dreams and become an agent. Years passed, and during these years, all they did was hang out and nothing happened much to them, the city or nearby it. They were all having fun with each other. However, when they were in 11th grade, they found out that an unknown spaceship is coming to this world in 5 years. During these years, the group didn't really care much, since it is five years, and Douglas Nuts planned on becoming an agent in 4 years, so it wouldn't be a problem for him to protect the city. However, Orange, Bluau and Sgreen wanted to help out. On May of the same year, Orange graduated from high school. Next year, Sgreen, Bluau and Nuts graduated from high school. 3 years have passed and Douglas Nuts became an agent and Orange graduated from college, while Sgreen and Bluau graduated from college the year after. A few weeks later, it is the first time for Cynt to attack Leafy City and the world itself. Agent Nuts, Bluau and Sgreen had to stop him with Nuts' acorn powers and the three people's abilities. Cynt was defeated, and the last thing that happened as a reward for everyone was a large chocolate egg made by Orange. Each person had a slice from it and people talked about how the three guys defeated Cynt. Years passed and Sgreen had a kid named Mint and Bluau had a kid named Cyan, then begins their journey. Category:Stories